


Having a Bit of Fun

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's hiding from Cordy in Wesley's office. Wesley threatens to turn him in, so Spike gives him a reason to keep quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a Bit of Fun

  
Wesley looked up from the book he was reading to see Spike dart into the office, closing the door behind him.

"What-"

Spike hushed him.

"SPIKE! You are so dead! When I get my hands on you!" Cordelia's heels could be heard marching up the stairs.

"Do I want to know what it is this time?"

"Nothing." At Wesley's stare Spike shrugged. "I was hungry. Needed a mug for my blood. Only one I saw was hers. Might have forgotten to rinse it out after."

Wesley shook his head, wondering again at The Powers That Be. Angel had been told to fetch Spike from Sunnydale for an as yet unknown purpose.

"Perhaps I should tell her where you are."

"Perhaps you shouldn't, Watcher."

"Ex-Watcher. But that's neither here nor there. What are you going to do to stop me?"

Spike growled low. "If it weren't for this sodding chip I'd-"

"You'd what, Spike?"

Spike stalked over to Wesley. He pulled the chair back and sat on the edge of the desk. He leaned forward, hands reaching for the sides of the chair. 

Wesley looked up at Spike. "Well?"

"I'd give you the fucking you deserve." Came the answer, whispered in his ear. "But I reckon I'll have to make do with something else." A lick to the side of the neck, then Spike's mouth claimed Wesley's.

Wesley moaned as his arms wrapped around Spike, pulling him into his lap. "You know," Wesley gasped between kisses, "angering the others, especially Cordelia, isn't the smartest thing to do. Angel's quite fond of her... And you don't need an excuse to hide in here."

"More fun this way. Get them riled up, then get you riled up." Spike smirked as he reached to undo Wes' belt and pants. Wesley gasped as cooler hands wrapped themselves around his cock.

"Quiet now, luv. You wouldn't want somebody to wonder what's going on in here, would you? Especially if it's this." Wesley bit back a yell as Spike fell to his knees and took all of his cock into his mouth.

Wesley's head fell back against the chair. It was times like these that he truly appreciated the benefits of vampires not having to breathe. The constant pressure, without stopping. His hands reached for Spike's head, only to have to grab onto the chair as Spike pulled his hips forward. Wesley was almost sliding off the edge, all his weight on his hands as Spike continued.

"Wesley? Wesley, you awake in there?"

Wesley's eyes were beginning to close when he heard Cordelia's voice. With a wicked look, Spike quietly started to hum.

"Yes! Yes." Wesley ground his teeth, fighting to get himself under control. "What-? What do you want?"

"Have you seen Spike? He used my favorite mug for his snack and didn't bother rinsing it out. You know how long I'm going to have to soak this to get it clean?"

"I'm. Sorry, Cordelia. I haven't seen him."

"You sound funny. What's the matter?" The door handle jiggled. "And why is the door locked?"

Spike smiled at the look in Wesley's eyes when he thought Cordelia was about to walk in.

"I. Locked it. When I heard you scream. For Spike." Wesley tried to glare down at Spike, only to get his best look of innocence in return. "I have a headache." He jumped as Spike tried to laugh, sending vibrations up his cock. He nearly bit thru his bottom lip to hold back the screams. "Don't. Weren't you meeting Angel?"

"Damn. You're right. Blondie better hope this blood comes out." Cordelia stomped away, talking under her breath.

"Very good, pet." Spike smiled.

Wesley gasped for air as Spike sat on the edge of the desk, facing him. "You...If she had been able to walk in..."

"But she wasn't. And you held yourself together very nicely. That calls for a present." Spike pulled his shirt off. Then he stood up and slowly took his jeans off, making a show for Wesley.

"Forgive me, luv." Spike's voice was huskier as he turned more serious. "Just having a bit of fun."

Wesley looked up at Spike. Not for the first time he thought the name Angelus had gone to the wrong vampire. For the vision before him was truly that of an Angel, hiding a demon's face.

"Something the matter, luv? Got a bit of a strange look on your face."

Wesley reached out to Spike. Rough hands slid over smooth skin. His thumbs circled Spike's nipples, drawing a hiss from the vampire.

"You are quite the wonder, William. And I wonder how it is I'm lucky enough to have you."

"By wanting me. That's how." Spike trailed his hand down Wesley's face. He bent down to kiss him, softly at first, then more urgently. He lowered himself onto Wesley, shuddering as he was slowly filled.

Wesley pulled Spike to him, his hands cupping his ass. He began to fuck Spike. Slow at first, almost lazily. Wesley's hands slid to Spike's hips, forcing him to keep to the pace he set.

Spike growled in frustration. Wesley knew he couldn't fight him with the chip, couldn't force him to go faster.

"What's the matter, luv?" Wesley whispered. "Just having a bit of fun." He smiled as he scraped his teeth along Spike's neck. The benefits of studying vampires.

Spike's face vamped out as he tilted his head back. Wesley began to speed up as he pushed Spike back to lean against the desk. Wesley trailed his tongue across the skin, biting here and there. His nails soon followed.

"Learned something new, did you, Watcher?" Spike arched his body.

"Ex-Watcher." Wesley licked at Spike's nipple, then bit hard.

Spike yelled as he came. His muscles tightened around Wesley, pulling his orgasm from him. Spike slumped forward into his arms. "See, told you better if you didn't tell."

"So you say every time."


End file.
